


Lost

by pleonasmo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, pining i guess..., there is no voldemort nor war because i forgot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleonasmo/pseuds/pleonasmo
Summary: And suddenly, Percy saw himself lost in Oliver Wood.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> ok  
so....  
hi guys, this my first fic in English and it's actually a translation from one i did a while ago (idk if i should tag it as a translation or not :p) and posted in another website  
english is not my first language so feel free to point any grammatical error or things like that  
i (originally) wrote this from 2 pm to 6 pm instead of going to school so i forgot things like voldemort and the war  
i don't have any idea which year they're at in this fanfic  
actually i don't know nothing, i just had an epiphany and started writing after 4 years without doing so  
i really like this ship and i wish it had more fics (because apparently 647 aren't enough)  
(it's my first time posting on ao3 sorry for any mistake that I'll probably make)  
oh forgot to say: it's not beta'ed (idk how to write this pls don't kill me)

Percy didn’t knew what to do.

Actually, Percy didn’t knew anything anymore and he hated that. Hated not understanding what was going on with him, hated not understanding. He felt lost, just waiting for the destiny to make its move.

To Percy, everything was premeditated — it was y because x happened. But recently x, y and z were happening simultaneously and this would result in a total mess. And Percy hated messes.

Usually, he could solve any problem that would happen, but now he just… Didn't know what to do.

At least now the problem had a name.

_Oliver_ _Wood_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and feel free to leave a kudo or comment  
love u guys  
(i don't know when I'm going to update, i only have the first chapter translated and i need to work on the other 5 but full time highschool is killing me, yay! and there's also another problem: i need to adapt each chapter to english so it has exactly 100 words and that's kinda hard to do)  
'til next chapter ( ꈍᴗꈍ)


End file.
